


A promotion party: Friends no more

by elizabethlilyblack



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Blindspotting (2018), Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethlilyblack/pseuds/elizabethlilyblack
Summary: Your best friend Rafael Casal asked you to come with him to a promotion party for his film blindspotting. You were prepared to spent the night talking about his film. What you weren't prepared for was how the night would end.





	A promotion party: Friends no more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamHamforMatMat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamforMatMat/gifts).



> This is the first time I'm posting something like this. I know my grammar and spelling sometimes leaves something to be desired but please be nice.

Rafa had asked you to come along to a promo party for his new movie blindspotting. You couldn't be prouder of your best friend of nearly 15 years. You walked in with him joking about something stupid Daveed did a few days ago while said man grumpily followed behind. Looking around the party you decided that wearing one of your more fancy yet sexy dresses had been appropriate, the party was fancy AF. You spotted Lin and made a bee line for him, you liked the short Puerto Rican even though your meetings often ended up in heated debates. Smiling at Lin you picked up the last debate you had with him as you talked you let your eyes briefly rest on Rafa. He was looking Rather good in his suit, ruggedly handsome even and...totally not your type. Nope nope. Rafa was your best friend and therefore not attractive. Rafa saw you looking at him and tilted his head in a silent question. Blushing you looked away from him, you hadn't blushed around him for years. Lin waved his hand in front of your face, 'Earth to y/n, I know Rafa has a good ass but please stop staring." Lin said with a good humoured twinkling in his eyes. "No no. I wasn't!' You stammered as your cheeks heated up in a deep flush. Lin chuckled, "So you say but your cheeks tell a different story. If you want him go get him." Lin said casually. You stared at Lin dumbly for several very long seconds while you processed. Yes you did like Rafa but he was your best friend. Glancing at him again you turned pensive, Rafa had everything you normally looked for a in a bed buddy, expressive eyes, great hair, a good body and a healthy respect for women furthermore he was your best friend on whom you had, had a crush on, on and off for the past years. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?" You softly asked Lin. Nervous and excited butterflies swirled in your stomach as you waited for Lin's answer. "But what if he does?" Lin asked in return. An arm draped across your shoulders and a glass of champagne appeared in your line of sight which you took. "No shouting yet." Rafa said with a grin. "A new record." You felt the heat of Rafa's body and you become aware of the pleasant tingling heat spreading through your own body at his proximity. "We aren't that bad!" Lin protested with a slight bounce. "You and Daveed are worse." Lin told Rafa indignantly. Rafa chuckled in amusement, you felt his breath fan across your cheek which heated up in turn. "So y/n cat caught your tongue or are you trying not to shout at Lin?" Rafa teased unaware of what he was doing to you. You sipped your champagne but you might have well been drinking car fuel for all you tasted of it. "Just a little tired Rafa." You replied, your voice hoarse and a little husky, you felt your hands get sweaty. "Y/n." Rafa whined. "How can you be tired? I know for a fact you napped this afternoon." You shrugged helplessly, you felt strangely trapped. Suddenly an arm draped around your other shoulder. "Y/N! Come on lets go dance." Jasmine said as she pulled you away from the men. You gave Jasmine a relieved smile. "Thank you Jazzy." Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "You looked like you needed saving. So I saved you now you owe me a dance." You chuckled, Jasmine was a force of nature. "Yes ma'am." You said with a salute. Jasmine giggled and pulled you to the dance floor. You danced with Jasmine for a good while before you started to feel tingles going down your back, it was the feeling you got when someone was watching you. You looked around and locked eyes with Rafa, who had his eyes trained on you. Jasmine twirled your around so you had your back to Rafa. "Casal is undressing you with his eyes." Jasmine told you with a smirk. You quickly peeked over your shoulder at Rafa. He was staring at you in such an intense way you cold almost see your dress drop on his bedroom floor. In response you felt your nether regions heat up. It was a look that promised a good fucking....But Rafa was your best friend. Get your mind out of the gutter y/n. You harshly thought to yourself. "Mind if I cut in?" You heard Rafa ask from behind you. "Not at all." Jasmine grinned as she stepped away. Suddenly you were pressed back to front with Rafa. You swallowed dryly as you danced with him. You felt Rafa press against you. Excitement ran through your body and ended up with a dull throb in your clit. "I saw you staring earlier baby girl." Rafa whispered in your ear. His hot breath washing over your skin caused you to shudder in combination with the use of baby girl. You knees went weak, Rafa only called girls he fucked baby girl. "So? Staring ain't illegal." You whisper breathlessly. Rafa chuckled. "It ain't illegal no baby girl. But the dress you are wearing is." Rafa husked against the skin of your neck. Your breath hitched. "Rafa?" You asked softly and searchingly. You felt conflicted about this turn of events but then you remembered Lin’s words. "Take me home and we will talk tomorrow." You whispered boldly as you turned around to look him into his eyes. Your look a challenge, almost an invite for him for contradict you. Rafa smirked smugly and dragged you outside. "Your wish is my command." Rafa told you as he hailed a cab which he ushered you into.

You got settled in your seat while Rafa slid in next to you. The cab took off towards Rafa's hotel of the night. You felt strangely nervous and the silence in the cab felt oppressive to your slowly frazzling nerves. Peeking at Rafa you found him calmly looking out the window without a care in the world. You took a deep breath and he pinned his eyes on you. The command in them clear, keep silent until the hotel. You felt yourself colour deeply, feeling that somehow you had almost disappointed him. The cab stopped at the hotel, Rafa softly exchanged a few words with the cabbie before paying. Rafa helped you out the cab, his hand a firm grip on your forearm anchoring you a little. He pulled you along to his hotel room. He opened the door. "You sure about this?" He asked you as he closed the door. He walked into the room loosening his tie and throwing it on the bed before sprawling on one of the arm chairs in the room. "Yes." You reply as you watch him hungrily. He raked his hands through his hair, his lips curled into a smirk. He undressed you with his eyes. "Strip." He ordered you curtly, his voice almost a growl. You slowly swayed over to him making sure to look him into the eyes. You slowly turned your back to him while undulating your hips. You slowly unzipped your dress, slowly revealing inch by inch of your skin. You elegantly shrugged the dress of your shoulders and let it pool at your feet. You shivered in the cool air of the hotel room. You heard Rafa growl when he saw you wearing a matching black lace set with stockings. The sound he made shot straight between your legs and caused your clit to throb. Rafa tapped his foot. "Strip." He commanded again, the or else hung heavily in the air. You unclipped your bra and threw it at him over your shoulder. You kicked of your shoes and took your time unrolling your stockings. You bend over and slipped your panties off. You slowly, almost shyly turned to Rafa whose pants had a sizeable tent by now. "Fuck baby girl, you are absolutely stunning." Rafa growled. A blush spread its way down your cheeks to your chest.

Rafa stood up and circled you. He ran his hands over your body in an exploring manner yet you felt yourself get wet. Rafa ran a finger through your folds with a dark chuckle. You moaned softly which he took as his chance to kiss you. He instantly plundered and dominated your mouth. He pulled back after what felt like an eternity. He stripped down and sprawled back into the chair. You got your first good look at him and you felt your mouth water when you saw his cock which stood tall and proud. "You are a good girl aren't you?" Rafa cooed softly. You nodded quickly and eagerly in reply. "Then suck. If you do well you will get a reward." Rafa said with a look at his cock. You dropped down to your knees and crawled over to him. She settled between his legs and gave the head of his cock a few teasing licks. Rafa let his head roll backwards with a soft groan as he wound his hands in your locks. You slowly started to bob on his cock while you massaged his balls. Rafa softly kept up a litany of cuss words and praise for you. He gently tugged you up and off his cock. He kissed you deeply. You kissed back and wrapped your arms around him. You pulled him closer. He ran a hand down your chest and softly played with your nipples but he increasingly became rougher. He pulled back from the kiss to kiss and nibble your neck. You moaned softly and bucked your hips. Rafa smirked against your skin and wrapped his mouth around one of your nipples sucking harshly while a hand slid between your legs and rubbed little circles on your clit. You cried out and arched your chest. "Rafa please." You begged just as he slid two of his fingers into your wetness which he slowly pumped his fingers out of you while he switch to the other nipple. Just as you were about to come. He pulled back with a smirk. "On the bed. Hands and knees." You whined dazedly as you crawled to the bed and got into position. You heard the sound a condom wrapper being opened and Rafa's soft groaned as he rolled it on. You wriggled your ass with a soft moan. "Rafa please." You begged as you reach a hand between your own legs and rubbed your clit with a desperate moan. Rafa walked up behind you and slowly, teasingly slid inside of you. You moaned and rocked back against him. You exploded around him once he was fully inside you. Rafa groaned your name and caught your hips in his large hands. He set a brutal pace. He kissed, lick and sucked on your neck as he fucked you. You moved a hand down your front and rubbed your clit when he was getting close. You sobbed his name, you were high on pleasure and the only thing you could was ride out your second orgasm. Rafa groaned your name and bit down on your neck as he came. You slumped forwards onto your belly. You felt Rafa slip out of you and heard him walk away from the bed. He came back a few minutes later and cleaned you up with a warm washcloth. He gently got you under the covers befor joining you. "Love you rapper boy." You mumbled. Rafa chuckled. "Love you too baby girl." You felt him kiss the top of your head and let sleep over take you. Fin


End file.
